Hermione de Día, Amanda de Noche
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Hermione acaba de encontrar una solucion a sus problemas, pero deberá adentrarse en un mundo totalmente distinto al que conoce, gracias a Pansy, ofrecerá sus servicios como Escort y lidiará con mucho mas que una lista de clientes y un irritante jefe. Adentrandose en el mundo del sexo por dinero
1. Chapter 1

Antes de leer, quiero que sepan que este fic es Rate M, lo que significa que no es para menores de 16 años. Tiene un lenguaje sexualmente explicito (lemon) es un Angst/General. Si quieres leer sobre un tema que muchos desconocen que es el mundo de las mujeres de la noche, basado en una historia real puedes quedarte. En cualquier caso espero no decepcionarlos

Yo solo soy una intermediaria entre la protagonista y los lectores

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia si, pero no percibo dinero alguno, solo el placer de escribir y ser leída. La propietaria de los derechos es JK Rowling y Warner Bros. **

**HERMIONE DE DIA, AMANDA DE NOCHE**

By

**Claudia Granger**

Capítulo I : The A Team

_**And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries.**_

Sí, sé que se preguntaran de qué va esto, porque este nombre, si tengo un trastorno de doble personalidad, me volví loca o qué. Pues bien, mi historia fue muy diferente a lo que yo soñé alguna vez que sería y ahora, voy a contarla, porque si sigo con este nudo en la garganta me voy a ahogar

Y no quiero morir con este secreto comiéndome las entrañas

Terminó la guerra cuando tenía dieciocho. Mis padres nunca volví a saber de ellos, el Ministerio no me recompensó como muchos creyeron que harían, sino que me dieron un modestísimo empleo como secretaria. En el escalafón social, solo estaba por encima de la gente de Mantenimiento Mágico. O sea... en el fondo

Mis sueños fueron basura para la hora de dormir

Vivía sola, en una habitación rentada en una casa de familia, el dinero apenas me alcanzaba para pagarla, y en el mundo muggle, en Whitechapel. En un horroroso suburbio londinense digno de Jack the Ripper

Tenía demasiado tiempo luchando, demasiado tiempo pasando necesidades, acumulando deudas, trabajando y no viendo mejoría en mi situación sino todo lo contrario. Y ya habían pasado años y años

Pansy Parkinson, ex Slytherin, trabajaba conmigo en el Ministerio, con un empleo igual al mío y un salario ligeramente superior (Maldita desigualdad obrera) pero después de haber perdido todo en la guerra, su situación no era mejor que la mía.

A raíz de que el Ministerio de Magia la despojó de todos sus bienes en uno de los juicios que siguieron al fin de la Segunda Guerra, también se había largado al mundo muggle de Londres pero a Lewisham

Nos hicimos amigas hace poco menos de tres años y ella fue la que se sinceró conmigo un día como hoy

- Hermione ¿Que piensas de las call girl? – Preguntó tranquilamente

- ¿Las qué? – Mi cara era un poema de incomprensión

- Las escort –

Mis ojos se abrieron pero me guardé bien de decir algo precipitado, así que me mordí la lengua para pensar

- Bueno, creo que es una opción que tomas cuando no tienes más opción. Y que hay que tener agallas para ello – Contesté cauta

Después de analizar bien mi reacción me dijo

- Se gana bien, por dos horas puedes hacer 260 libras –

Me mantuve callada, yo ganaba alrededor de 210 en un mes. Si señores, e en un mes, 30 días. Trabajando 5 días a la semana 8 horas diarias. Suspiré, la vida es una maldita perra

El alquiler del cuartucho donde vivo es la mitad de mi sueldo, o sea 105 libras, el pago mínimo de las tarjetas de crédito que tengo 85, así que solo me quedaban 20 libras al mes. Medio me salvaba porque el Ministerio me pagaba un bono de 120 al mes. Y sin embargo aquello solo me alcanzaba para medio vivir, o mal vivir

Me di cuenta que estaba al borde de la desesperación

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me iba a Leicester para un trabajo allá; en un salón de masajes? – Yo asentí – Pues no son masajes

Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas: ¿Pansy estaba en la prostitución? Wow, aquello superaba lo que podía asimilar de momento. Pero la entiendo perfectamente, no es fácil irse a la cama sin comer

- No es tan malo, verás, no estas en la calle, sino que te buscan y te traen, vas a los mejores hoteles de Londres, ¡Hasta comes jamón serrano y champagne cuando haces un servicio!. Lo malo es que tu jefe se queda con la mitad de lo que cuesta

Tragué seco, aquello sonaba horrible. Pero el jamón serrano... Dios hace años que no comía eso. Ni nada rico. Sentí añoranza en las tripas hambrientas

- Los clientes te tratan bien, la mayoría quiere una aventura, otros, quieren alguien que los escuche. La semana pasada estuve con uno que solo pagó para estar en un jacuzzi, hablando de su vida por 4 horas

- ¿Y la amistad ya no es gratis? – Pregunté horrorizada

- Mucha gente se siente sola, o no quiere ventilar sus problemas con gente que la conozca y pueda usar ese conocimiento para dañarlas – Me dijo mirándome – Creo que eso también lo entiendes

Bajé la cara, qué poco conocía la naturaleza humana. O me había imbuido en mis propios problemas o es que había un algo que solo unos pocos conocían, una necesidad insatisfecha a pesar de tener el dinero para lo que quisieras. No lo comprendía, porque mis únicas necesidades se resolverían con un buen puñado de dinero

- Hice mas de 1000 libras la semana pasada, y tengo varios servicios concertados para esta – Me dijo sin más

Mil libras ¡Que no haría yo con mil libras! Mi deuda era de 1600, así que con 26 horas de ese trabajo habría saldado todo... La tentación es grande. Se me hizo la boca agua

- Cuéntame más –

- Lo encontré en el periódico. Decía, "se buscan talentos..." Yo no soy estúpida y entendí el mensaje a la primera. Llamé, me pidió un montón de datos, se los mandé, me pidió fotos, se las mandé, incluso desnuda como me pidió. Me dio una dirección y una pagina web, revisé lo de internet y luego lo llamé por teléfono. Me dijo que tenía que verlo en su oficina y fui

Estaba tensa esperando lo que seguía

- Cuando llegué, lo primero que hizo fue besarme ¡Debo decir que besa fenomenal! Luego de allí me llevó a un cuarto pequeño y el casting no fue lo que creía. No era examinar como me veo desnuda o que se yo ¡Tuvimos sexo! Allí me enseñó técnicas para mejorar el placer y retardar el final, luego de terminar me dijo que eligiera un nombre

- ¿Cual elegiste? – Pregunté con autentica curiosidad

- Anna, me llamo Anna y soy Maestra de Kindergarten – Recitó pomposamente

Debí poner una cara de no entender del todo porque Pansy se apresuró a decir

- No puedes dar a relucir tu verdadera vida, tienes que protegerte celosamente de ello. Y tampoco debes dar dirección, tu trabajo o tu teléfono -

- ¿Como fue tu primera vez? –

- Bueno, te diré que yo me leí dos libros antes de tener mi primer cliente: "Diario de una Ninfómana" y "Once Minutos". Tenia que prepararme un poco. Mi primer cliente fue un chico guapísimo, bronceado y cabello negro, que debe pasarse medio día en el gimnasio a juzgar por su cuerpo perfecto. Es Economista, fue realmente bueno ¡Hasta lo disfruté! Y creo que el también porque llamó a la Agencia a pedir una hora adicional solo para ir a comer

- ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó absolutamente sorprendida

- Me trató muchísimo mejor que muchas personas que dicen quererme, no me hizo sentirme una puta barata sino una mujer deseada. Y apreciada. Y eso está sumado a las 175 libras que me gané en esas 3 horas

Esa noticia fue shockeante

- Max, el dueño de la agencia...

- Tu proxeneta – Apunté yo algo ácida

- Si, si, bien, mi proxeneta – Aceptó Pansy irritada – Me dijo que podría viajar, ir a fiestas, a eventos y demás como acompañante. Que muchos de sus clientes tienen actividades así y quieren ir con alguien pero no tener una relación con ellas. Tu disfrutas y el disfruta. Es un ganar-ganar –

-Increíble – Suspiré

- Ahora me va a llamar para una sesión de fotos para la web –

- ¿QUE? ¿Tú te volviste loca? –

- ¡No va a aparecer mi cara, y mi cuerpo va a ser retocado con Photoshop! Tiene que exhibirme para que me pidan los clientes –

Eso para mi fue bárbaro. Lo primero que pensé fue en un bistec en la nevera de exhibición de una carnicería. Demasiado degradante para una mujer, verse en semejante aparador

Pero ¿Que mas podía ser degradante más que ser una muerta de hambre tratando de salir adelante?

- Te cuento todo esto porque eres mi amiga, porque confío en ti y porque me estoy ahogando y necesito alguien que me comprenda. Que entienda mi situación, que entienda que esto fue el extremo y que prefiero esto a morir en la calle esperando un trozo de pan

Se me salió una lágrima. La entendía, llegar a la noche sin nada para comer, con los zapatos rotos, con la ropa desgastada, preocupada por el dinero del alquiler, con las deudas ahorcándote minuto a minuto era el infierno que vivíamos a diario desde hacia demasiado tiempo

- No te critico Pansy, para llegar a esto hay que estar en el extremo de la desesperación. Como decía mi madre: "La necesidad tiene cara de hereje" –

- Así es –

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, pensativas, me moría por decir algo pero no sabía que. Dentro de mi había un caos de ideas, sentimientos y creencias que se golpeaban entre si tratando de imperar en mi cabeza.

- Pans... si te pido algo ¿Lo harías? –

- Depende ¿Que es? –

Después de un minuto o poco más me atreví a abrir la boca otra vez

- ¿Me puedes facilitar el contacto con el...? –

- ¿Me estas diciendo...? –

- Que quiero entrar en el negocio, quiero salir de abajo así sea de esta forma. Vendiendo lo único que me queda: mi dignidad, mi honor, mi cuerpo. Podría pagar mis deudas y mejorar mi situación –

Por dentro me derrumbaba y quería gritar a Dios, maldecirlo. Siempre le pedí que me ayudara a salir adelante de forma decente, sin recurrir a nada malo, que me recompensara por mi esfuerzo, por vivir tratando de ser buena persona

Pero mi grito cayó en saco roto. Hoy Dios no está aquí ni vendrá

Había llegado al fondo del abismo y sin embargo era cuando peor me sentía. Aunque lograra salir a flote, esto me iba a matar por dentro. Siempre supe que esto seria el fin, si tuviera que hacerlo

Y había llegado el momento. Hermione Granger se convertiría ahora en una Prostituta de Lujo

Mi alma murió un poco en el momento en que decidí entrar en ese mundo. Mi pobre alma que ya había sido bastante herida llevaba un golpe más. Dentro de poco no quedará de mi más que una fría piedra

_**An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line**_

La canción que da título al capítulo (Y los fragmentos al inicio y fin del mismo) son de **The A Team** de **Ed Sheeran**


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada gracias, por leerme y por haberme agregado a sus favoritos, a sus alertas. Inclusive como Autora y no solo como esta historia

Historia Favorita: **Fermino** (Mi fiel lector desde hace un tiempo. Gracias por continuar conmigo) **Dayla859**. Bienvenida y gracias por leerme y catalogarla como favorita

Seguidor de la Historia: **Fermino**, **Thestral212**, **Son Gaby**, **Dayla859**, **Kotamae**, **Alissa-2012**, **Leyla Dniz**. Gracias a todos, espero continúen y les guste

Review: **Fermino**, **Thestral212**, **Leyla Dniz** (Les contestaré individualmente, gracias por comentar!)

Autor Favorito: **Dayla859** (Es un honor! Gracias!)

Alerta de Autor: **Dayla 859**, **Leyla Dniz (GRACIAS!)**

**Ok dije muchos gracias pero es que estoy sorprendida de la reacción que ha producido esta controversial historia, y es totalmente halagador para alguien que escribe sin animo de lucro, solo por el placer de contar historias, que haya alguien detras de esa pantalla que quiera seguir, que quiera leerte, que te considere buen escritor para ser uno de sus favoritos, que considere que esta historia merece estar entre sus favoritas. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento cada vez que mi BlackBerry llega un correo de – Es algo único **

Y sin mas preámbulos, les dejo con el segundo capítulo

**HERMIONE DE DIA, AMANDA DE NOCHE**

By

**Claudia Granger**

Capítulo II : Lovely Ladies

_**Lovely ladies  
Waiting for a bite  
Waiting for the customer  
Who only comes at night  
Lovely ladies  
Ready for the call  
Standing up or lying down  
Or any way at all  
Bargain prices up against the wall**_

Aquella noche me fui a dormir casi llorando, luego de haberle mandado un mensaje al jefe de Pansy, a ver si me aceptaba también. No me contestó ese día y la angustia y la humillación aumentaron. No sabía hasta donde llegaría mi propia degradación

Al día siguiente le volví a mandar un mensaje. Pansy me dijo que debía mostrarme interesada, si usted me puede decir donde esta la delgadísima línea que separa el interés de la desesperación por favor que me explique. Al final de mi jornada en el Ministerio me mandó un mensaje

Al abrirlo decía

_**Mándame los siguientes datos, esto es una empresa seria, que puedes verificar en la web**_(Y puso la dirección de internet, no me atrevo a reproducirla aquí) _**Necesito nombre, apellido, dirección completa, teléfono, si has trabajado en esto antes y donde, donde quieres aplicar, 5 fotos de cuerpo y cara, que se vean bien, una foto de tu pasaporte (Si tienes) una foto de tus senos donde no se vea tu cara. Si pasas esta prueba viene una entrevista. Todas las fotos deben ser tomadas con tu celular**_

Tragué en seco y me puse manos a la obra. Escribí todos los datos y cuando llegue a casa tome las fotos, eso fue una tarea titánica ya que no se veía bien y yo menos me veía bien, no tenia ese cuerpo hermoso de la adolescencia sino el cuerpo algo fofo propio de la persona que lleva una vida mal vivida como yo

Me sentí fea, me sentí inadecuada para trabajar con mi cuerpo. Me sentí tan mal, tan miserable...

Me sentí en el fondo

Aun así, tomé las fotos y las mandé. Y tomé un video masturbándome, emulando a Pansy en su propia aplicación para la Agencia, fingí un orgasmo y fingí el placer. Nunca he disfrutado masturbarme porque lo siento como intentando hacerme cosquillas a mi misma, no hace gracia, además, ni siquiera con un hombre tocándome he llegado al clímax. Solo con la penetración

Y bueno, con el tiempo que ha pasado desde que estuve con alguien creo que ya se me olvidó como era un orgasmo

Pensar que Pansy dijo que yo era una buena actriz. Creo que este será el papel de mi vida. Lograr representarlo y no morir en el intento es el reto

Nunca había hecho algo parecido, porque siempre he creído que los videos y fotos eróticas pueden ser usados de mala manera. Pero las mandé. Al día siguiente me las volvió a pedir, así que asumo no le llegaron, luego lo volví a mandar. Después volvió a pedirme el video

Me pregunté si lo hacia para disfrutar con la humillación de quienes habíamos llegado a considerar este trabajo

Empecé a visualizar como me dijo Pansy, que visualizara por qué haré esto, que piense en el dinero entrando a mi cuenta, que recordara que estoy soltera y no tengo ataduras a nadie, que recuerde todo lo que podré comprar con ello

¡Podré ir a esquiar en Suiza este invierno! ¡Podré comprarme esas botas negras de cuero Nine West que tanto deseo! ¡Pagaré mis tarjetas de crédito! ¡Haré mercado a mi gusto y no solo con lo poco que gano en el Ministerio! ¡Me compraré un coche! Oh Dios tendría dinero encima, en el banco, disponible. Tendría lo que necesito y lo que quiero

Tengo tantas expectativas que creo que me aferro a estas banalidades para no pensar a profundidad en lo que estoy haciendo

Tengo que pensar que nombre voy a tomar para mi, que vida me voy a inventar cuando pregunten, tengo que investigar acerca de la prostitución

Tengo que buscar como mantener extremadamente privada esa parte de mi vida.

Primero voy a pensar un nombre, ¿Como quiero llamarme? Voltee la mirada, en la televisión estaban dando una serie americana que me gusta mucho: Revenge y pensé en Amanda, ¿la falsa o la verdadera? Creo que la falsa, ella tuvo que trabajar de Stripper cuando se le acabó el dinero...

Si ya decidí que ese sería el nombre de mi otro yo

Me llamaré Amanda por las noches, seré Hermione de Día y Amanda de Noche.

Pasaron dos días y yo insistiendo, me pidió un nuevo video, a estas alturas yo seria una nueva porno estrella y no lo sabría. Al final, hubo mucho silencio. Y sentí esto como una mala señal

Lo llamé. Y me dijo que era inadecuada para el trabajo

Y me sentí peor que cuando acepté que haría esto

Cuando una mujer no sirve ni para puta, hay algo que está muy mal.

Me eché a llorar en la cama, estaba sola. Absolutamente sola y ya no sabía que hacer. Si se supone que si las cosas iban mal me metería a prostituta (Lo cual siempre pensé con sarcasmo) que me rechazaran para ello era un durísimo golpe a mi autoestima, ya bastante malograda

Estuve llorando durante mucho, mil setecientas libras me salvarían de la catástrofe. Ya eran cien más que la semana anterior...

¿Que puedo hacer?

Después de llorar y hablar con Pansy, la cual se mostró muy sorprendida y comprensiva, me dijo que me calmara que todo iba a salir bien

Y supe que tendría que seguir por el mismo camino. Si Max no consideraba que podía ser una Acompañante de Lujo, pues a otro le gustaría. Y si no, yo misma me gestionaría

No, no dije que iba a caminar por las calles de noche con una ropa estrafalaria e indecente y me comerciaría casi regateando. No. Pondría un anuncio en el periódico, con mi nombre falso y un teléfono, ofreciendo mis servicios. Voy a tratar de comprar un móvil sencillo así me endeude mas

Pero necesito hacerlo, y necesito mantener separada mi vida real de mi alter ego

Conseguí otro, este cambió la metodología y me pidió primero fotos eróticas. Mi meta (según me especificó) era excitarlo y hacerlo llegar con mis fotos, tenia que ser creativa

Me miré en el espejo, me peiné y maquillé ligeramente. Busqué en el cajón de los pijamas un baby doll gris plateado de satén, con encaje negro encima que había comprado hacía casi dos años y medio para mi último novio. Un cretino que no pienso nombrar pero diré que haberlo conocido durante muchos años en la escuela no me hizo ver el infame ser que se convirtió luego de la guerra.

Bueno, esa es harina de otro costal y en el pasado quedó.

Me puse el baby doll y el panty minúsculo que traía a juego. Me tiré en la cama y eché mi cabello a un lado de mi rostro. Empecé a juguetear con la cámara pero definitivamente no sirvo para esto, repetía una y otra vez la toma buscando que saliera bien (La palabra decente aquí no cabe) entonces Anthony (Mi posible futuro jefe) me mandó un mensaje

"_Si, si vas bien" "Mándame mas" "Oh si" _

Esos eran los mensajes que me mandaba

"_¡Muéstrame mas!" "Tócate" "Quiero ver tu coño mojado" _

Aquello era demasiado vergonzoso, sinceramente jamás había hecho esto para alguna persona con la que estuviera, menos con un desconocido. Lo peor es que esto era un "CASTING"

Tomé algunas simulando que me tocaba. Y decidí probar si me excitaba

Me calentaba, pero hasta allí llegaba. Era incapaz de satisfacerme a mi misma ¿Sería por eso que no podía satisfacer a un presunto jefe?

Me llamó en ese instante para "Oírme" mientras me masturbaba. Aquello me asqueó. Pero le complací, deseosa de acabar con esto y conseguir el trabajo

Me mandaba Notas de Voz "Para que me excitara pensando que el era el que me cogía" Cristo, no sé si tenga tanto estómago para aguantar esto. Al final me mandó una foto con un torso desnudo, un pene bien erecto (Y nada grande) que había salpicado de gotas blancas el bajo vientre (peludo)

Respiré hondo y me dije a mi misma: Recuerda por qué lo estás haciendo

Ahora me quedaría esperar al viernes próximo, donde supuestamente nos veríamos en persona y me haría la prueba definitiva

¿Será un Debe de los proxenetas tener sexo con sus Prospectos a ver si funcionan? Creo que si, por que esa era la prueba a la que tendría que someterme

Lo que me dio más asco de todo, es que era un hombre realmente repulsivo. Tendré que actuar para un Oscar y así lograr que me acepte como una de sus chicas

Esperar... que duro cuando tienes el estómago casi vacío

_**Come on dearie, why all the fuss?**_

_**You're no grander than the rest of us**_

_**Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap**_

_**Join your sisters, make money in your sleep!**_

La canción que da título al capítulo (Y los fragmentos al inicio y fin del mismo) es **Lovely Ladies** del musical **Les Miserables **


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada gracias a** Thestral212, Leyla Dniz, Virshy, Jenny Hatake, Zueth, allen-walker, fermino, laars15, Eternally paradox, **por de una forma u otra seguir y apoyar esta historia (Y a mi como autora) por sus comentarios y dudas, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero no tardar mucho con el 4

Besos y abrazos a todos, es un honor para mí que estén aquí

**HERMIONE DE DIA, AMANDA DE NOCHE**

By

**Claudia Granger**

Capítulo III : How to be a Heartbreaker

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-le-let me tell you_

El jueves a eso de la una de la tarde, cuando Hermione todavía disfrutaba de su turno de almuerzo cuando sonó el teléfono

- ¿Diga? –

- Hola, te estoy llamando por que dejaste un mensaje en nuestra web de chicas de compañía – Hermione se envaró y miró a ver quien se encontraba en la oficina: Joseph Lewin, que ostentaba un cargo de Asistente, dos escalafones más arriba que el de ella. Silenciosamente salió de la oficina hacia un lugar solitario para poder hablar con mayor privacidad por el móvil (algo nada bien visto por el MM)

- ¿Tu dejaste el mensaje en nuestra web? -

- Si, yo lo dejé - Respondió vacilante

- Bueno, ¿Podrías describirte? -

- Ok, soy blanca, ojos castaños, cabello castaño y rizado, mido 1.65 de estatura, peso 67 kg –

- MMM – Un murmullo de disconformidad se escuchó al otro lado – Me gustaría entrevistarte hoy mismo si es posible

- ¡Claro que es posible! – Dijo Hermione algo entusiasmada por la posibilidad de lograr algo por fin – Dígame lugar

- Picadilly Circus - Dijo – Te espero en el Kiosko frente a la farmacia

- Entendido. A las 5pm en punto estaré allá –

Salía del Ministerio a las 4:30 así que tenía 30 minutos para subir hacia Great Scotland Yard, tomar Trafalgar Square, girar en Waterloo y por fin llegar a Picadilly Circus. Caminé a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo, no había lugar seguro para aparecerse en esa zona y menos a esa hora, así que no tuve alternativa

Picadilly Circus era un sitio que siempre estuvo relacionado a buenos momentos de mi vida. Buenos momentos que ahora me parecen algo tan lejano

Llegué a las 5:05 pm me sequé el sudor, porque a pesar de ser primavera, estaba siendo algo mas calurosa de lo habitual. Me puse a esperar. A los pocos minutos sonó mi móvil y respondí

- Hola, habla Hermione –

- Hola, soy Crystal. Estoy esperándote aquí bajo la marquesina de Sanyo, de cara a Lillywhites

Me acerqué, sin colgar la llamada y la encontré por fin

Era una chica baja, mediría apenas 1.58, se veía que tenía aumento de pecho, era de un pálido que me recordaba a Draco Malfoy, su cabello era negro como la noche y caía en cascada perfectamente lisa (A base de keratina, brillo de seda o cualquier producto de ultima moda para dejar la cabellera absolutamente lisa) hasta media espalda, su figura era menuda y de aspecto frágil. Sus ojos eran negros y me dieron un escalofrío porque era como mirar una versión más guapa pero igualmente imponente y fría de Severus Snape

- Bienvenida a CherryVip, La agencia es mía. Me pareces mejor de lo que describiste en tu aplicación. Sin embargo, necesito hacerte unos retoques. Y harás un par de cosas más a partir de ahora. Pero este no es el lugar para conversar sobre ello, así que vamos a mi estudio

Llegamos a Golden Square, a un edificio frente a la placita, el número 36 de Golden Square, en Soho. Amaba Soho, era uno de esos rincones de Londres donde podría estar sin aburrirme jamás aunque pasaran cien años. Siempre pensaba en "Historia de Dos Ciudades" y me preguntaba donde habría estado la hipotética casa de los Manette

- Llegamos, bienvenida –

Entramos y subimos por el elevador. Aquel lugar era de buen gusto. Eso era una buena señal, no quería ser una cualquiera de Southwark o Lambeth. Si iba a llegar al fondo de mi degradación como ser humano, quería hacerlo por lo menos con algo de dignidad

Entramos a una oficina absolutamente normal, me senté del otro lado del escritorio y esperé

- No te voy a hacer la prueba tradicional de la mayoría de las agencias, eso del sexo lésbico no va conmigo. Y no voy a buscar un hombre y meterlo aquí solo para "probarlas". Pero quiero que sepas que si fallas en la primera, no habrá segunda oportunidad. Así que tendrás que darlo el todo por el todo la primera vez, si quieres tener un futuro en este lugar

Discretamente suspiré por el alivio. Podría haber sido peor

- Pasado mañana vendrás aquí a las 8am en punto. No tolero retrasos. Y no quiero quejas, no haré nada malo, solo te voy a arreglar eso que llamas cabello, voy a cambiarle de color. Y también tus ojos. Te enseñaré algunas cosas básicas y como te manejarás. Después nos ocuparemos de tu cuerpo, pero eso será a mediano plazo, cuando empieces a producir en serio

Tragué en seco, pero estaba decidida

- Bueno, es un placer conocerte, ya sabes. Sábado a las 8 am aquí –

- Si señora –

- Oh no, señora no, llámame Crystal o Cris. Señora me hace pensar en una cuarentona ajada y regordeta y yo no soy así – Me regañó – Bienvenida a la Agencia

- Gracias por la oportunidad –

- No la arruines – Me advirtió – Puedes tener un futuro que jamás pensaste. Viajes, lujos, coches, operaciones estéticas. El mundo es tuyo si te empeñas en ser la mejor

Me devolví esta vez hasta un pasillo solitario y ahí me desaparecí. Llegué a la habitación donde vivía y ahí me puse a pensar

Menos mal que hoy comenzaban mis vacaciones de este año. Las había pedido con antelación a todo esto y creo que me vendrían de perlas

Tendría que hacer muchos cambios en mi vida. Suspiré y encendí el televisor, al tiempo que me volteé para cambiarme la túnica por un pijama cómodo al tiempo que sonaba _"You know I'm no good"_ de Amy Winehouse

Y me eché a reír: Había dejado ITV puesto y estaban transmitiendo en ese momento "_Secret Diary of a Call Girl"_

Al día siguiente estaba diez minutos antes de la hora estipulada. Entré en la oficina y Crystal me hizo pasar de inmediato a una habitación que era nada más y nada menos que un mini salón de belleza. Ahí me puso en manos de un estrafalario ser que se presentó a si mismo como Arthur Gallagher, me sentó en una silla de peluquería y comenzó a examinar mi cabello, luego de un par de minutos de duda (durante los cuales yo me preguntaba que diablos haría conmigo) comenzó a mezclar cosas en un bowl

- Te voy a hacer un cambio radical. Cuando te mires al espejo la próxima vez no te reconocerás y será lo mejor. Necesitas dejar atrás tu antiguo yo

Oh por los pantalones de Merlín no sé como va a ser esto

Empezó untando mi cabello de algo que apostaría era un tinte, a juzgar por el olor, luego de eso, cortó algunos mechones, me lavó el cabello y después me aplicó otra cosa por un tiempo, al final me secó y planchó el cabello mientras yo moría de curiosidad de saber ¿Como habría quedado? Pero Arthur me aseguró que solo sabría al final

Cuando por fin me giró en la silla hacia el espejo no lo podía creer

Tenia el cabello negro como la noche y absolutamente liso, brillaba. Estaba cortado con las puntas irregulares y tenía flequillo, mi pelo se veía perfecto, aquellas cinco horas en la silla habían valido la pena

Merlín bendito, me veía fabulosa gracias a mi palidez. No lo puedo creer

Luego de esa larguísimo makeover, Crystal me fue a buscar y me llevó a un cuarto con tantos juguetes sexuales que parecía una tienda de fetiches. Me hizo sentar en una enorme butaca y encendió el televisor

Lo primero que vi me hizo enrojecer

Puso una película pornográfica, mientras la veía me iba explicando que es lo que quieren los hombres, como lograr aumentar su placer, como es la rutina habitual en un servicio y para que servía cada juguete. Probé vibradores, anillos, pinzas para pezones y genitales, me apliqué lubricantes y hasta probé en mi misma un dilatador anal. Aquello era increíble, a pesar de ello, estaba internamente apenadísima

- Ese rubor te puede servir de mucho – Apuntó Cris viendo mi color en ese instante – Debes ser la mezcla perfecta entre candidez y perversión. Saber equilibrar a tu ángel y a tu zorra interior

Luego de eso me entregó una hoja impresa. Decía lo siguiente

_El decálogo de la perfecta Call Girl_

_Tener claro que la actividad elegida es un medio y no un fin en sí mismo. Recuerda tus metas económicas si te sientes flaquear_

2) Pensar solo en el hoy sin hacerse ilusiones ni mortificarse con pensamientos negativos.

3) Siempre contar con tus propios preservativos. Nunca hacerlo sin protección

4) Cumplir con el deber de la profesión: acompañar, escuchar, hacer pasar un buen momento al cliente, pero no enamorarse. Eso está prohibido

5) Saber hacer masajes de la cabeza a los pies usando aceites aromáticos.

6) Estar siempre depilada, perfumada y limpia a la hora de atender

7) Tener siempre una panty de repuesto.

8) No consumir droga mientras estás en servicio ni siquiera a petición del cliente. En el caso de las bebidas alcohólicas con muchísima moderación. Es mejor fingir que beber

9) Usar el teléfono para que el chofer te recoja si ocurre alguna emergencia

10) Si el cliente quiere hora adicional a la concertada, llama a tu jefe para arreglar los detalles

- Esto es todo lo que tienes que saber. Ahora, nunca apagues el teléfono. Todos los días alrededor del mediodía mandaré un mensaje de texto preguntando disponibilidad. Tú respondes tu seudónimo y el horario. Nada más. No hay un lugar donde harás guardias esperando ser solicitada ni nada, esto es una agencia seria y discreta no un prostíbulo

Suspiré - Entendido

- Y recuerda, esto es aprender a ser una rompecorazones, te diviertes pero no te enamoras, no das tu teléfono y no hablas de tu vida privada -

Cerré los ojos. Si, aprenderé a ser una rompecorazones a partir de hoy. La vieja Hermione Granger ha muerto hoy y ha dejado lugar a la nueva mujer

A la Amanda de mi interior

_This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-lo-love you_

La canción que da título al capítulo (Y los fragmentos al inicio y fin del mismo) es **How to be a Heartbreaker** de **Marina and the Diamonds**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERMIONE DE DIA, AMANDA DE NOCHE**

By

**Claudia Granger**

Capítulo IV : Girls Of The Night

_Nighttime is where we live,_ _Night is when we give everything we have to give._ _Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have a choice,_ _we just know we have to give._ _That's why the day can never be bright_ _For the girls of the night._

Al día siguiente, bastante temprano en la mañana sonó mi móvil

"_Buenos días, preguntando disponibilidad para hoy domingo. Responder solo con la hora u omitir en caso de no"_

Me lo pensé por al menos cinco interminables minutos antes de responder - _1pm -_

Y me giré para seguir durmiendo. No habría pasado media hora cuando volvió el móvil a sonar

- ¡Con un demonio! – Exclamé y tomé el teléfono a ver que era

"_Servicio al Hotel Mandarín Oriental, 2pm- 2horas" _

Bostecé y miré el reloj de pared que estaba frente a mi cama. Marcaba las 8:48am, decidiendo que podía dormir un poco mas me volví a acurrucar entre las cobijas

A las 12:30 supe que no podía retrasar lo inevitable así que me duché, pasando el cepillo por mi cabello recién cambiado hasta que quedó lustroso y desenredado, me coloqué unos lentes de contacto grises que me había dado Crystal la ultima vez, luego me maquillé algo mas fuerte de lo habitual, y tragué en seco: Sabía que no necesitaba vestirme como una fulana, pero si debía hacerlo algo sensual por requerimiento de Crystal y aquello pues me incomodaba

Después de seleccionar una camisa blanca de escote en pico y la única falda negra que tenía justo sobre las rodillas, me calcé unas sandalias color nude tacón estileto, las únicas que tenía, que al menos eran femeninas y bonitas y me miré en el espejo. En estos días había logrado bajar 6 libras y se notaba un poco la mejoría (Aunque para ello casi me había abstenido de comer y algunas noches vomité por los nervios) estaba suspirando cuando llegó el mensaje en el móvil

- "Baja" –

Aquello significaba que había llegado la hora de probarme a si misma, en ese momento habría dado mucho por tener a Pansy apoyándome. Era mi amiga y la única persona que conocía su secreto, pero ella había estado desaparecida desde hacia tres o cuatro días como era su maldita costumbre. Ya hablaría con ella cuando regresara

Bajé, me esperaba un Chevrolet Esteem 2012 color acerina con los vidrios extra ahumados, subí al asiento trasero luego de comprobar su bolso

- Buenas tardes – Saludé discretamente. El chofer no respondió sino que se limitó a mirarme a través del retrovisor. Inspiré hondo tratando de no acobardarme y el coche inició el recorrido de Whitechapel Road a Knightsbridge.

Lo bueno del paseo es que tardaría al menos media hora en recorrer el trayecto, cuando entramos a The Mall me relajé, en esta zona de la ciudad nadie me conocía, además el paisaje es hermoso, a mi derecha tenía el Marlborough House Gardens y a la izquierda el parque St. James, giramos enfrente del Palacio de Buckingham y me reí por lo bajo. Si la Reina supiera todo lo que pasa en la nación bajo sus reales narices quizá la cosa sería muy distinta. Pero bueno, no importa, ya íbamos por Harvey Nichols y yo tenía que verificar mi maquillaje para llegar impecable

Esperé en el coche, hasta que el chofer me informó que era el momento, entre por las imponentes puertas del Hotel y en recepción informé que me dirigía a la Royal Suite, toqué la puerta levemente y me quedé sin aliento

La persona que me esperaba del otro lado no era nada despreciable ni anciano, al contrario, era un guapísimo hombre de piel muy ligeramente morena y cabello castaño oscuro, con unos ojos azules como el cielo. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza

- ¿Amanda? –

- Si, encantada. ¿Y tú eres...?

- Llámame Theo –

Aquello disparó mis alarmas, ¿sería...? No, no era posible, el único Theo que conocí alguna vez fue Theodore Nott y se había marchado a Alemania al final de la guerra así que tenía mas de doce años que no lo había visto. Además por muy lujoso que fuera el Mandarín era un hotel muggle y eso es algo que ningún Slytherin pisaría jamás (Gracias a Dios, Merlín, Alá, Jehová, Yahveh, Buda y quien sea!)

No sé porque pienso en ello. Debe ser por el terror que me produce imaginar que alguien del mundo Mágico sepa que caí así, a pesar de todo

- Tengo Chardonnay o Champagne ¿Que prefieres? –

- Lo que vayas a tomar tu – Le respondí automáticamente

Me giré y vi a mi cliente descorchando una botella de Champagne Dom Pérignon 1949 Vintage. Me sirvió una copa de aquel magnifico champagne sin decir nada. Yo agradecí la bebida ya que necesitaba relajarme y armarme de valor

- ¿Sabes? Habría elegido el Montelena del 73 pero creo que tu eres una mujer mas de Champagne – Comentó distraídamente mientras yo bebía la copa

Pero no tuve oportunidad de pensar en aquello, pues al momento me haló hacia su cuerpo bastante duro y empezó a manosearme, yo tomé su nuca y lo acerqué a mí, estábamos en el estar de la suite, pero rápidamente me condujo hacia la enorme cama dispuesta frente a un enorme ventanal al exterior, desde el cual hubiera apreciado una vista única de no ser por estar concentrada en acariciar a mi cliente, lo tumbé en la cama y le deshice el nudo de la corbata

- Mmm si, sigue, me encantan las mujeres dominantes – Susurró

Desabroché su camisa y la arrojé lejos, abrí su pantalón y lo deslicé por sus piernas, dejándolo solo en medias y bóxers.

- Quítamelo y dame placer con tu boca –

Dios mío, tendría que hacerle sexo oral. Bueno, me acerqué en cuatro y con mis dientes le bajé la ropa interior, haciéndolo mojarse de excitación en el proceso. Eso era bueno ya que el me calificaría con la Agencia, cuando terminé de quitarle el bóxer comencé a lamer su miembro ya erecto y sus testículos, jugando con mi lengua, mi cliente gemía cada vez mas

- Si nena no pares, así –

Seguí dándole placer con mi lengua, succionando, lamiendo y mordisqueando mientras se excitaba y crecía aun mas y así de repente se vino, llenándome la cara de semen, me agarró por la muñeca y me atrajo hacia si, besándome desaforadamente, yo respondí de la misma forma

Se apartó levemente para colocarse el condón y pronto me giró dejándome bajo su cuerpo firme, me miró un segundo a los ojos y sin más preámbulos me penetró salvajemente. Aquello me hizo reaccionar internamente y darme cuenta que no hacia esto por mi placer sino por dinero

Y aquello me hundió. Pero no me permití a mi misma dejarlo ver a nadie

Porque no es que tuviera una aventura con alguien que conocí en un bar o con alguien de una cita a ciegas no. Estaba acostándome por dinero, dejando que me manoseara por unas cuantas libras, dejándome la piel en hacer el papel de una amante

- Oh Dios mío, eres divina... – Murmuró mi cliente

¿Hasta a donde me había traído la vida?

El se hundía una y otra vez dentro de mí, aquello admito daba algo de placer físico, pero la sensación arrolladora que tuve al principio se enfrió cuando entendí que estaba haciendo

En ese momento me acordé que tenía que dar lo mejor de mi, así que le hice señas y el se apartó, yo me monté a horcajadas sobre el y tomé su miembro introduciéndolo otra vez en mi interior y comencé a cabalgarlo

- ¡Si! Eso me encanta, sigue así... ¡Si! – Gemía el

Y yo movía mis caderas cada vez más rápido

- ¡Oh Si! ¡Voy a llegar! ¡No pares! – Gemía el mientras sujetaba mis caderas contra su cuerpo

Y en ese momento lo sentí palpitar dentro y los gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes al tiempo que disfrutaba su liberación. Yo estaba fría por dentro

Y los ojos me picaban queriendo llorar

- Eres la mejor - Susurró

Chequé mi reloj – te quedan 20 minutos

- Voy a llamar a Cris, quiero que te quedes conmigo unas horas más –

Era domingo y en vez de estar en mi casa, estaba follando con un guapísimo hombre por dinero. Y ahora estaba entusiasmado conmigo y quería comprar unas horas más de mi cuerpo. Pues bien, eso era dinero que iría a mi bolsillo y en ello tenia que pensar

- Todo el tiempo que tu quieras – Le dije con coquetería

Mi cliente alcanzó el móvil que estaba en la mesa ratona de la sala de la suite y hablo con mi jefa, tras cerrar el trato me pasó el móvil

- Amanda, Theodore ha pagado por cuatro horas mas. A las 8 pm en punto irá el chofer a buscarte –

- Entendido – Contesté

- Lo estas haciendo bien, este cliente jamás había pedido tiempo adicional y hace tiempo que está con nosotras así que creo que es hora de decirte bienvenida –

- Gracias – Y colgué

Miré al cliente y me esforcé en mostrar mi mejor cara. Y dar mi mejor actuación en la cama posible, de esto dependía mi futuro y no podía arruinarlo

Pero por dentro gritaba de horror y asco hacia mi misma. Odio hacia el mundo, moría mi alma a cada segundo y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo

Sino seguir en el gran teatro. La función apenas comenzaba

_**Sorrow is where all hope fades from sight**_

_**For the girls of the night...**_

_**We're the girls of the night...**_

_**Just the girls of the night...**_

La canción que da título al capítulo (Y los fragmentos al inicio y fin del mismo) es **Girls of the Night** de **Jekyll and Hyde (The Musical)**


	5. Chapter 5

Primero gracias a_** fermino, Nadehisco, Leyla Dniz, AranaTokashi, Allen-Walker**_ por agregarme como Favorito en Autor, en Historia, por sus reviews y seguir esta historia, me alegro les guste y bueno... ya verán

Este capitulo es la mar de triste, pero a partir de ahora va a cambiar todo, ojala les siga gustando

OJO: NO hay Femslash. Perdonen si di esa impresion, lo unico que une a Pansy y Hermione es la amistad sin intenciones sexuales ok? Ya veran, no quiero adelantarme a la historia

Besos!

**HERMIONE DE DIA, AMANDA DE NOCHE**

By

**Claudia Granger**

Capítulo V : I dreamed a dream

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_ _When hope was high_ _And life worth living_ _I dreamed that love would never die_ _I dreamed that God would be forgiving_ _Then I was young and unafraid_ _And dreams were made and used and wasted_ _There was no ransom to be paid_ _No song unsung, no wine untasted_

Estaba en casa ya, había llegado y me había dado el baño mas largo del mundo, no quería sentirme como me sentía pero creo que era inevitable. Y lloraba

Lloraba sin cesar

Cuando era una niña indefensa y me ocurría algo malo, me refugiaba en un castillo en las nubes, un lugar cálido, lleno de gente que me amaba, lleno de luz y alegría. Donde no tenía cabida la tristeza

Y siempre en mi mente infantil escapaba allí

Cuando llegué a Hogwarts crecí muy rápido y dejé de ser niña, tuve que empezar a crecer más deprisa porque el mundo exigía de mi más de lo que debería haber dado

Y sin embargo mi vida en Hogwarts fue un dulce sueño ya muy lejano

Todavía hasta final de mi cuarto año, la vida para mi era una maravilla, había miedos y amarguras, pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar. Además no estaba sola en ello.

Era joven y despreocupada. Mi mayor temor era reprobar un examen, ni siquiera lo era Voldemort aun

En aquella época aun creía en muchas cosas, creía en el amor y que era para siempre, creía en un Dios omnipotente y supremo que siempre cuidaba de uno y era como un padre, siempre capaz de perdonar nuestros errores

La vida era algo lleno de alegría y color

Pero la guerra se cernió rápido sobre nosotros y tuvimos que luchar por nuestras vidas, por tener un día mas, por que el rojo de la sangre de quienes murieron protegiéndonos no hubiera sido derramada en vano

Y día tras día era una agonía que pronto cambió

Y no para bien

Cuando tenía dieciocho y había acabado la guerra, lo primero que hice fue buscar a mis padres. No recuperaron la memoria totalmente a pesar de los esfuerzos que hice y lo que intentaron en San Mungo. Quedaron para siempre en el globo de Wendell y Monica Wilkins, lo peor es que por alguna extraña razón, desarrollaron un odio enfermizo cada vez que me veían

Y murieron sin recordarme como su hija. Fue demasiado duro llorar en el funeral de dos personas que de amarme como hija pasaron a odiarme como extraña

Entré a trabajar en el Ministerio. Y lo que parecía aun mas improbable ocurrió. Ronald un día se enojó irracionalmente conmigo, cuando le dije por ultima vez que lo nuestro no iba a ser, que había sido mi primer amor, mi ilusión de adolescente pero que ahora solo era mi amigo. El se ofuscó por la rabia e inventó muchas cosas horribles de mi, cosas que no puedo ni mencionar por lo doloroso que aun es, lo peor es que convenció a Harry y desde hace diez años ninguno de ellos me habla.

Ni les importó. Todo lo que hice por ellos y no valió de nada. Podría decir que estoy en esta situación por su culpa, porque el veneno de Ronald Weasley infectó no solo a Harry, sino a todos los Weasleys, a Shacklebolt y a toda la Orden y a buena parte del Ministerio y con ello, la comunidad mágica en general. Igualmente muchos me rechazaron por mis "impuros orígenes" pero si Rita Skeeter había logrado dañar mi imagen cuando estaba en cuarto año, lo que hizo Ronald fue mucho más duradero

¡Yo pensaba que todo iba a ser distinto cuando acabó la guerra! ¡Pensaba que recuperaría a mis padres y revertiría el encantamiento! ¡Que estarían conmigo felices! ¡Que lograría hacer cambios en el Ministerio! ¡Que me casaría con alguien y sería feliz!

Pero no fue así

¡Pensé que nuestra amistad sería para siempre! ¡Que sería en las buenas y en las malas! ¡Que nunca más estaría sola porque ellos estarían allí! ¡Que me querían lo suficiente como para superar cualquier cosa!

Pero no fue así

¡Pensé que jamás volvería a ser aquella niña marginada que fui antes del Troll! Que lo que alguna vez hice por este mundo, el mundo me lo devolvería en bien

Pero no fue así

¡Pensé que la vida me recompensaría por ser buena! ¡Que siempre tendría alguien que me protegiera de la noche! ¡Que mi vida sería lo que siempre soñé!

Pero no fue así

Me dejaron sola, me dieron la espalda, me tumbaron contra el suelo y me hicieron morder el polvo, me hicieron llorar lágrimas de sal y sangre. Pensé que la vida valdría la pena vivirla después de la Oscuridad

¡Pensé que Dios no me abandonaría!

Hicieron de mi vida un infierno de soledad, de repudio y desplantes, los dones me los pagaron con bofetadas y las lágrimas fueron mi única compañía

Después de mucho pasar necesidad, de no tener un hombro donde llorar encontré una amiga donde antes hallé solo desprecio: Pansy vivía una vida miserable como la mía y ambas nos juntamos para apoyarnos la una a la otra. Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, la persona a la que le lloraba cuando estaba deprimida, la que me daba su mano y me sostenía cuando estaba mal en algún hospital, la que me hacia reír cuando el mundo lo que me hacia era llorar, la que me alegraba los ratos amargos de la vida.

La que estaba a cada paso que daba

Pero hasta ella me abandonó.

No se porqué, no se que hice, no se que pasó, pero me abandonó. No respondió mis cartas, mis llamadas, mis mensajes, me olvidó

Cuando la vida le sonrió me dejó atrás, como la serpiente rastrera y astuta que era.

No me quería, no era mi amiga, no era mi hermana como proclamaba, era solo una oportunista que se aferraba a mí mientras no tuviera otro lugar

No tenía a mis padres, no tenía a Harry, no tenía a Ron, no tenía a Ginny ni a la señora Weasley, ni a ningún otro pelirrojo de esa familia. No tenía amigos del ED o de Gryffindor que se compadecieran de mi miseria. No había siquiera un Viktor Krum que recordara quien era

Estaba en lo más profundo del abandono

Estaba sola en mi hoyo profundo y gris, sin nadie que me ayudara a salir de el

Estaba muerta por dentro por culpa de la Vida y lo único que podía pensar es que quería abrazar a la Muerte. Estaba herida en mi alma, mi corazón y ahora había mancillado mi cuerpo por treinta monedas de plata

Soñé alguna vez que tendría una vida feliz, que mi vida podría ser, tan distinta a esta maldita existencia que llevo, tan detestable que hoy solo quiero morir

Mi vida habría sido tan distinta de lo que he visto hasta ahora...

Pero no, la vida dijo no, la vida dijo no

Ahora la Vida como una perra maldita, ha matado ese hermoso sueño que alguna vez soñé

_**I had a dream my life would be**_

_**So different from this hell I'm living**_

_**So different now from what it seemed**_

_**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.**_

La canción que da título al capítulo (Y los fragmentos al inicio y fin del mismo) es **I dream I dreamed** de **Les Miserables (The Musical)**


End file.
